


Compress

by FleshRemembers



Category: Camp Camp (TV)
Genre: Dysphoria, Trans David, Trans Male Character, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/FleshRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, David's binder breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to vent. It wasn't really written purposefully, and probably doesn't make too much sense, but it made me feel better so. there's that.

“No no no no no no /no/.”

David was near tears. This can't happen now this can't happen /Now/. There was a rip in his binder. A goddamn Rip. How does that even happen? When David tried putting on his binder, he must have pulled too hard, as he felt the Riiiip it made right down the inseam. This one wasn't that old, it shouldn't have ripped! It was the only one he had, he wasn't planning on this one getting ruined. God /Dammit/. He has no way of fixing this. He can't go out not binding, he just! Can't! No one knows and David certainly doesn't want anyone to fund out.

David sniffs, wiping his eyes. No time for tears, he has to figure this out. He might be able to sew it up- would fish line be strong enough?- but not right now. Role call was in five minutes. No, he needed a temporary solution. He looked around his room for something, anything that would work. A spare cloth or wrap or- a wrap! An ace bandage! That would work, at least for today. He knows its not the best or healthiest way to bind, but David was a desperate man.

Looking in his first aid kit, David pulled out a roll of ace bandages. Lifting up his shirt, David began to wrap his chest tight, starting from under the breast working his way up. Gotta make sure it'll hold, just for today-

“Hey David, are you ready? Its time to go-” Gwen walked into his room, knocking while entering. What she saw was David, chest half bound by bandages, slight cleavage slipping out, looking more frightened than she's ever seen him. They stared at each other for a moment in shocked silence.

Gwen spoke cautiously. “Hey I'll just head out-”

“Please don't tell anyone, Gwen!” David near yelled, taking a few steps towards her, arms covering his chest. He was crying now. “Please please don't say anything, I'm begging you.” One hand grabbed onto her arm, and he placed his head on her shoulder, openly sobbing.

Gwen was dumbfounded. She…had no idea about this. This was a surprise, to say the least. She patted David on the back awkwardly. “Heyyy, cmon now," she tried. He just continued to sob. Gwen wrapped her arm around his shoulder, giving David a comforting squeeze. "Look, David, I'm not gonna say anything.”

David looked up at her, teary eyed. “You wont? Promise?”

“Yes David, I promise.” Gwen said reassuringly. She held him out by the shoulders as he crossed his arms again. “Now come on, stop crying. You know the kids feed off of misery.”

David sniffed again, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes, smiling.

Noticing the state of dress he was still in, Gwen cleared her throat. “You know, it might not be the ideal, but I have sports bra that's a little small, it might fit you, and it even made my chest seem small…”

Catching on to what she was suggesting, David gasped. “Aw thank you Gwen! That would be great!” David hugged Gwen, surprising her.

After a moment Gwen tapped his arm. “Ok, ok, cmon, let me go grab it. We’re still on a schedule here.”

David let go and Gwen left to her cabin. Returning, she threw the bra at David, and turned her back as he put it on.

“Your right, this is small…but it works!” David said, putting his uniform on. He looked almost exactly like he did when binding.

Gwen shrugged. “If it works, keep it. I never used it.”

David smiled at her, and she smiled back. With that, they followed out to start the camp day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah binding with bandages or really anything besides a safe binder isn't recommended. I heard once that sports bras are a good way to make the chest appear smaller cause they're tight, but I haven't personally tried it so idk about the validity of that.
> 
> I was originally going to leave it as he binds with the bandage and spends the rest of the day on the verge of an anxiety attack, but I felt bad for him and gave it a kind ending.


End file.
